


Century

by sevenisalivingmeme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, This was just a poem I wrote for class, then it turned into this hellfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenisalivingmeme/pseuds/sevenisalivingmeme
Summary: "When someone leaves your life, those exits are not made equal. Some are beautiful and poetic and satisying, others are abrupt and unfair, but most are just..Unremarkable.Unintentional.Clumsy."-Griffin McElroy





	Century

The light from the tank casts ominous shadows on the battle torn warrior.  
As he peers in, one hand set firmly on the cold glass,  
the sound of the rain echoes on the cold metal that shelters him and the other six companions on  
board.  
One of these passengers substitutes his bright and flashy clothing for robes of pure black.  
It’s to help him remember his sister.  
Her red umbrella is clutched in his palm, his dark knuckles white.  
It pains the warrior to think that their quest has caused such pain and damage.  
He stares forlornly into the tank at the swirling patterns of blue and purple, like a galaxy, trapped  
inside the top of the jellyfish.  
And he wonders how much easier it would be if he simply..  
forgot.


End file.
